Deeper thoughts and Unseen actions
by XCaitlynD
Summary: We all know what was said out loud between Sam and Jack, Daniel and Janet, and the rest of the SGC, but there was always so much more,. What would have been different if Sam prepped Jack before the Abydos mission? What was the story between Sam and Jonas?
1. Chapter 1

Deeper thoughts and unseen actions.

This story takes place throughout the course of the SG-1 series. I've done my absolute best to stick to canon, but what's the point of sticking to it 100% when writing fanfic right? My point for writing it is to keep MOSTLY true to the series and provide more insight into what my take was on what was never shown. Lots of inner monologue and off base interactions. Of course, since its Sam and Jack based there will be some blatant disregard for the Frat Regs. Why? because we all know we all spent 10+ years screaming "KISS ALREADY!" at the screen, and wasn't that peachy?!

So, of course my disclaimer is I own none of the following characters and all content regarding Stargate, Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, and the like are expressly owned by MGM and their subsidiaries. No financial gains will be made and it is being created solely for the enjoyment of myself and other fans of the what is hands down the greatest franchise to ever be made.

**Chapter 1**

1995

The wind is calm today. Almost non-existent. He doesn't like that. It reminds him too much of things he'd rather forget. Something is in the air. Something is wrong. His gut twists and turns like an abused Slinky. He knows he needs to be more alert, but he's too tired. The torture has taken too much out of him. Hes been home for a month now, but he's nowhere near 100%. More like 45%. Thats a generous estimation. The wind is too calm.

"Jack, hun, have some coffee. Its 1 o'clock and you've been up since 5. You need to eat something."

"Thanks"

He takes the cup and scoots to the right, making room for Sara to sit. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she places her hand on his leg and takes a deep breath preparing to say whats been on her mind.

"Sara, I'm sorry for being so distant" He speaks before she can. Looking at the cup in his hands and continues. "But you know I can't talk with you about what happened. And even if I could, I wouldnt. I dont want it in your head. I cant do that too you."

"I know Jack, I understand that, but you go days without saying anything, you're having nightmares every night, you flinch at the slightest sound and you haven't touched me once since you came back. And I know you went through a literal hell and back. But I miss you Jack. I love you and miss you more than you know. I want to be with you. Why can't you come back to me?"

"Sara, I-"

"Jack, you can't keep going around in circles. I need you, Charlie needs you"

"STOP! Dont you dare question my love for Charlie. I do everything I do for Charlie. And Sara, don't think for a second that I don't lo-"

BANG!

The sound comes from upstairs.

Charlies room.

Jack has never moved so fast in his life.

Sara screams.

Jack takes the stairs 3 at a time.

The door goes flying off the hinges.

Blood is everywhere.

Sara screams.

Jack holds Charlie.

What's left of Charlie.

1 month later.

'The therapy is bullshit.'

Jack sleeps on the couch more often than not.

2 months later.

'Fuck it all'

Jack and Sara don't speak to each other outside of therapy. The haven't in a month.

Hes holding the gun in his hand. Its weight the only thing feeling real.

"Sir," a voice says from behind him. He slides the gun under Charlies pillow and turns around to see 2 Airmen standing in the doorway. "we're here to inform you... that you've been... reactivated."

1 week later.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex. 28 floors underground.

0700 hours.

O'Neill sits at the foot of the table, his head in the clouds. 'Why am I here? Oh, yeah, because maybe this'll be the mission that finally kills me. Lord knows I deserve to be dead. At least if I die in combat Sara will get the benefits. Won't fix what I did, but she'll certainly be better off. My being around isn't helping anything. Thats for sure.'

"Hello, my name is First Lieutenant Samantha Carter, and I'm here to explain the physics of the Stargate."

Jack glanced at Kawalsky and Ferretti. 'Great, more science mumbo jumbo. Just let us go so I can die. At least shes not bad to look at. Actually, she kinda cute. In fact, shes really cute. I guess I can't complain that shes the one yapping away. But, wait a second, how old is she? 25, 26? I mean, she can't be too young, she's got PH.D attached to her name. And that name, where do I know that name from? Eh, I dunno, I'll figure it out later. Later... Thats one thing I don't have. Later. Its not like it matters though. Ive got nothing to offer anyone anymore. I killed my own son for christ sake.'

Kawalsky looked at Jack and rolled his eyes with a look that said 'Scientists, huh?'

Sam finished her presentation.

"Thank you First Lt. Please follow the Airman out and he will escort you to the surface." Said General West.

"Yes Sir"

General West turned back to his table of elite soldiers. The best the US Military could offer. And Dr Jackson.

"Alright Gentlemen, gear up. You leave at 1300 hours."

As Sam walked out of the briefing room she cursed under her breath. she should be going through the gate with the other soldiers. Unfortunately its not the just fact that shes a woman that is keeping her from stepping through, but the damn concussion. It was her own damn fault though. Well, actually, she blamed Jonas. If he wasn't so damn frustrating she wouldn't take it out on her F15. Best times she really shouldn't back so hard while testing the new thrusters she helped design. It hurt too damn much. She headed back up to the surface to go back to her lab. she definitely did not want to head back home right now.

Sam entered her lab back at Peterson Air Force Base and tried to continue to work, but she couldn't get an image out of her head. The man at the foot of the table. The one with the Chocolate eyes. There was something in them. Dispair? Anger? Helplessness? 'All of the above' she thought. 'Why did he look so defeated? He was about to go through the gate!' But those eyes. There was something about them. Sam knew that she wasn't going to be able to get those eyes of her mind for a very long time.

Cheyenne Mountain Complex. Embarkation Room

1300 hours.

Jack stood staring at the large circular device.

"Chevron 1, Locked!"

He looked to his left; Kawalsky looks back and winks with his stupid little wink.

"Chevron 2, Locked!"

He looks just past Kawalsky to Dr Jackson, who pushes his glasses up on his nose. Jack rolls his eyes.

"Chevron 3, Locked!"

Jack looks to his right to Ferretti. Lou has this stupid little school boy look on his face. He always was a nerd at heart and Jack knew it. But Jack liked the guy none the less. Just past Ferretti is General West. He almost looks like he feels sorry for the men in front of the gate. 'Lets hope youre right sir.' Jack thought.

"ACHOO!"

Jack looked back at Daniel who was now pulling a pack of tissues out of his pocket. 'Aw, what a good little boy scout'

"Chevron 7, Locked! Wormhole Engaged!"

KAWOOSH!

Everyone jumps back as the wall of water-like substance jumps out at them. Jack takes one look back at his team.

"If anyone has anything to say, now's the time to say it!"

No one responds, so Jack steps forward straight through the Wormhole.

Same day

A quiet street in Colorado Springs.

1950 hours

Sam pulls up to her "home." The one she shares with Jonas Hanson. Reluctantly she grabs her things and drags herself out of the car. Everyday, more and more, shes been dreading coming home. Jonas always has some snide comment. About her work. About her. You name it. 'why the hell am I putting up with this?!' its the same question she asks herself every night as she walks up these steps. She opens the door and as expected, Jonas is standing in the hall.

"Youre late"

"I know, I'm sorry... Hun..." The term of endearment feels forced more and more every time.

Jonas extends a glass of wine towards Sam.

"Jonas, you know I still can't drink. My concussion, remember?"

"Oh come on Sam, thats bullshit and you know it. Its been a week. Youre fine and you know it."

"No, I'm still getting headaches. I can't."

"Damnit Samantha! Take the fucking glass!"

"I said no! Why are you trying to force this on me?! What if I just don't want any? What then?"

This had become a typical interaction between the two of them. the constant fighting was exhausting, but truthfully, it was more than that, Jonas was becoming more and more abusive everyday.

"What the fuck Sam?! Are you avoiding being even slightly intoxicated around me for a reason? Is there something you're hiding? Youve always been a lippy and talkative drunk and you know it. Afraid you'll let something slip? About that new 'top secret' project you're working on? Deep space telemetry my ass. Or... is is something even more than that?"

He had backed her up to the door at this point. She could smell the tequila on him. 'No wonder. He's fucking drunk.'

Sober Jonas was borderline abusive already. Drunk Jonas could kill her if she wasn't careful.

Her fathers voice popped into her head. She thought back to when Jacob had first met Jonas. The first moment Jonas had left them alone together he had leaned in, "I know you love him, but I don't like that boy. I don't trust him." 'If only my dad were here to see me now. I'm such a disappointment'

"SAMANTHA CARTER!" His hand was at her throat. "You're cheating aren't you?" 'What?!' That was a brand new accusation. "No Jonas, I'm not cheating! But damnit! I'm not putting up with this any more!" Her combat experience kicked in and she managed to get his hand from around her throat. But he was strong. Special Forces trained. He grabbed her wrists midai, turning her and twisting her hands behind her back, forcing her face first against the door.

"Jonas! Let me go!"

"No Sam! No one makes a fool of me and thats what you've done. You've tried to make a fool of me. You'll pay for that."

The hands on her wrists clamped down harder and twisted her shoulder almost out of the socket. He grabbed her long blonde hair with his free hand, pulling until she yelled out. Sam knew it was now or never. If she did not get out of his grasp, she was either going to end up dead, or within an inch of her life. she suspected it was going to be the former, truth be told. Something about the evil she could feel emanating from him told her he would enjoy it too. He let go of her wrists so he could reach around to her belt, still holding her hair.

'ohmygod, NO!'

She took her shot. She spun around and hit him with the heel of her hand right above his Xiphoid Process. He gasped, trying to breathe, and fell backwards. All the while refusing to let go of her hair. She said standing and she felt a sensation at the back of her scalp. Unsure of what it was. Her adrenaline was pumping through her veins like fire. All she knew was she had 30 seconds to get from her current spot to her car.

Sam has never moved so fast in her life.

15 minutes later.

Sam pulled up to the little townhouse just off of the base. She looked at the front of the house. The light in the living room telling her the one person she needed right now was home. She wasn't sure if she was thankful or upset. Hell, she couldn't tell up from down right now. She got out of the car and walked up the drive. She took the 4 steps to the porch slowly and she was about to knock when the door opened and Jacob became visible in the light that flooded the porch.

"Sam, sweetie! what brings you- OH MY GOD SAMANTHA! What the hell happened to you?!" He pulled her inside. He sat her on the chair in the dining room and looked her over. She had a cut above her right eye, a bloody nose and marks on her raw wrists that looked like... 'FINGER IMPRESSIONS! and the blood down her neck! Oh my god!' He thought as he slowly turned her head to look where the blood was coming from. 'Is that a chunk of hair ripped out?!' He looked back into her eyes, and saw she had a glazed look.

She spoke slowly. In the distance. "Dad, I-"

"Samantha, please, who did this to you?" He spoke with a compassion she had rarely heard from him before. She looked him in the eye. "Sam, Why did you let someone hurt you like this?"

"Jonas." She said quietly. almost mumbling.

"I'll kill him." He was suddenly calm. She knew that meant nothing good.

"Dad, no. I've left him. I just want to be done with him."

"Sam, what happened? You're stronger than this! Why did you let him hurt you?!"

"I didn't 'let him' hurt me. When I got home he was already drunk. He accused me of cheating and keeping secrets. I swore I didn't cheat. The only secrets are the classified ones at work! But he didn't believe me. He cornered me against the door and I couldn't free until he... he..." She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Sam, did he do anything to you that I can't currently see?" Jacob's anger was rising to beyond a controllable level. If she confirmed what he was thinking, he would gladly spend the rest of his life in Leavenworth just to be able to tear the scumbag limb from limb.

"He tried, but I wouldn't let him. I hit him right at the base of the sternum. I managed to get free and ran to my car. I came straight here. I don't want to go the military about this. Can you imagine how it would look?" He thought for a second about what to do next. "Sam, you still having headaches from the concussion?" "Yeah." "Ok, good. We're going to use that to our advantage. You're taking some time off to 'heal' from that. I'm going to call in a favor to a local civilian doctor I know. No matter what we do, you do need medical treatment, that's for sure."

Sam thought for a second and decided against even trying to think of a reason to protest. He made good points. She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew that no matter what history she and her father had, he only meant to take care of her. She figured she should let him do that now.

**WOO! Oh man, my first fic to be published in a couple of years! Feels, strange... Good though. I'm very open to feed back so please send it my way. I'm actively working on chapter 2 and am hoping to have it up tonight, if not tomorrow at the latest. Chapter 2 takes place a little before the start of Children of the Gods, So that gives you an idea of the direction I'm taking this story. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok, Chapter 2! Yayy! Ive done what I can to fix spelling and grammatical errors but putting it through 2 programs. Im writing this on my Beta Chromebook, so I've only got access to Google Drive and the spell check here on FanFic.

**Jacks Rooftop.**

**2030 Hours.**

Jack sits on his roof, staring at the stars. Again. This night is just like any other night. Well, at least every other night since he returned through the gate from Abydos. Now when ever he looked through the telescope he couldn't help but grin. He'd always heard that the universe was big, but now, every time he heard someone say it, it took all of his military honed skills to keep from blurting out just how right they were. He spent many a night looking up trying to find the alien planet that had changed his life. He knew it was a long shot, but maybe he'd get to see that damn Space Monkey Daniel again. One day. The allergy prone archeologist had grown on him. More than he'd ever like to admit. And Skaara. That kid was a trip. He reminded Jack of Charlie. What Charlie would have grown to be.

Charlie.

Not a day when by that Jack didn't think of Charlie.

When Jack had come back from Abydos, he was a new man. Something changed in him. A renewed sense of life. He was no longer suicidal. He learned that there was something so much bigger than him and his life. Who the hell was he to not think of others? But, the night after the mission, when he pulled up to his home. Something was different. The lights were off. And all seemed too quiet. Not a dangerous quiet. An abandoned quiet. He got out of the car and walked up to the door. Unlocking it and looking around, everything was in it's place, but, the pictures... They were all turned face down. Half were missing too. His gut told him to go to the kitchen. He'd find his answer there. Sure enough, on the island, in the center, was a handwritten note. Dated 2 days after he had left for Abydos.

Jack,

I know you've gone on another mission, but I feel that now was the best time to do this. I've made the decision I've been struggling with for a month now. I've packed my things and moved back with my father. I've signed my portion of the divorce papers and left them on the counter next to this note. you know I love you, and I know you love me, but, the truth is, we can't keep going on like this. It's for the better. Maybe one day we can be friends again, but right now, we need to go our separate ways. I don't blame you for what happened. I did in the beginning, but now, I understand it wasn't your fault.

I love you Jack, Please always remember that. Take care of yourself.

Love, Always

Sara.

Next to her name, she drew a little heart. The same little heart she used to draw in the love notes she gave him when they first fell in love. It was the proof he needed to believe her that she didn't blame him. He picked up the manilla envelope to the side and opened it, it sliced his finger giving him a painful papercut. 'Ironic' he thought 'This is not emotionally hurting as much as I thought it ever would, so of course it has to become physically painful. Yippie.' Once he applied a bandage he walked back to the documents and viewed the pages. She was refusing spousal support, giving him the house, and had already dealt with dividing their monetary assets according to what each of them had brought into the marriage in an equal and responsible way. 'Always the responsible lawyer, that one.' According to the notes in the papers, she had only taken the percentage of income that she had made during their marriage. Leaving him with his own percentage of his wages and not touching any of his promotion bonuses, pension, and hazardous duty pay. And god knows there was a ton of that. Just the pay from his imprisonment alone in Iraq was a hefty sum and she hadn't touched a dime of it. She was an amazing woman, that was for sure. He signed the papers immediately. He had known this was coming. No real surprize.

He made his way upstairs and took a look in Charlies room. It was all the same. He'd call Sara's father tomorrow and tell him he had signed the papers already. Then he'd ask him to have Sara come over and they'd go over the things in Charlies room together. He already decided she could have everything she wanted out of the room. All he wanted was the baseball glove and hockey stick. Of course the pictures would have to be divided, but maybe he could get the prints and she could keep the negatives? He didn't see her having a problem with that. He walked into his bedroom. The room he and Sara had once shared. It felt strange. Empty. And why shouldn't it? It's not like he had even slept in it for a month before he left for Abydos. He was selling this house. That much was for sure. He couldn't handle living here anymore, especially not by himself. He would sell it and split it with Sara down the middle.

After changing into a set of pajama bottoms he grabbed his pillow and made his way to the couch, with a beer and turned on The Simpsons. But after having slept on the sleeping bags and sand on the desert planet the couch was too comfy. He fell asleep almost immediately.

Jack was so deeply caught up in the memory that he didn't hear the officers climb up the ladder to his roof. Even with all of his Black Ops training, the thought of Charlie made him oblivious to his surroundings.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill?"

"Retired." Jack doesn't take his eyes off the sky.

"I'm Major Samuels"

"Air Force?"

"Yes, sir, I'm the General's Executive Officer."

"Want a piece of advice, Major? Get re-assigned to NASA. That's where all the action's gonna be. Out there."

O'Neill doesn't turn around, his eyes now glued to the telescope. and Samuels looks to the Airman standing next to him, both exchanging a knowing look.

"I'm uh, I'm under orders to bring you to see General Hammond, Sir"

"Never heard of him"

"He replaced General West. He says it's important. Has to do with the Stargate."

Jack is now interested in what the lackey has to say.

"Ok, you now have my undivided attention."

**Cheyenne Mountain**

**0300 Hours.**

George sat at his desk, having just gotten off the phone with the President. His head in his hands. He had to bring in experts to help him with this. But, experts? On this non-existent project? He had his work cut out for him. But, in looking through the roster of people who even knew what the Stargate was, he tried to make some sense of the names. Then, he saw one he knew. One that made him grin proudly. He picked up the phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. The General needed to notify this officer himself.

**Sams Townhouse**

**Washington D.C.**

**0507 Hours EST.**

Sams phone rang just minutes after her alarm had woken her up and she had answered it on the first ring.

"Captain Carter speaking."

"Sam, It's George. How are you doing?"

"Uncle George- I mean, General Hammond, Sir!" She stuttered, shocked to hear from him at - she looked at her watch to be sure - it was 3 in the morning in Colorado?! "What? I uh? Are the girls ok?" She referred to his granddaughters, thinking that if he was there at that time, something personal had to be wrong.

"No, no Samantha, it's ok. I'm actually here on official business. It's about the Stargate."

Sam's eyes opened wide. She had been taken off of the Stargate project 6 months ago. A full year after the Abydos mission. The project had been scrubbed. After the team had returned they had attempted to send another probe through the gate, but it had been destroyed. There was nothing left on the other side. The powers the be decided that keeping people on the project was a colossal waste of money and scrapped it. She had been upset at first, but she had literally come to a wall. There was nothing more she could do.

"Are you telling me they re-opened the program?"

"Kind of. Get dressed in your blues and get to Andrews Air Force base. There will be a flight ready for you in 30 minutes. There will be documents you need to read on the plane."

**Cheyenne Mountain Complex **

**Briefing Room**

**0800**

Jack stood in the briefing room with Lou and Kawalsky waiting for Hammond to begin. He looked over towards Samuels. He did not like that guy. Got a bad feeling about him. Samuels was standing near Hammonds door and hovering like the little ass-kisser he was. Not much bugged Jack more than ass-kissers. Hammond excited is office and walked towards the table. All officers in the room straightened immediately and saluted their commanding officer.

"Gentlemen take your seats"

Jack stays standing. next to his chair.

"Where's Captain Carter?" Asks Hammond.

"Just arriving, sir."

Jack glances at Samuels with an inquisitive look."Carter?"

Hammond responds to Jack directly "I'm assigning Sam Carter to this mission."

Jack is skeptical "I'd prefer to put together my own team, sir."

"Not on this mission, sorry. Carter's our expert on the Stargate."

Jack grunts to himself and takes a deep breath. "Where's he transferring from?"

"She is transferring from the Pentagon."

Jack turned to see a tall, slender blonde woman stride with command towards the table. 'What the...?'

"I take it you're Colonel O'Neill?" She saluted to the man standing behind the chair. "Captain Samantha Carter reporting, Sir."

O'Neill saluted back. As Kawalsky and Ferretti began to verbally poke the woman, Jack started thinking. 'Wait a second, I know her. Where the hell do I know her from?' Jack began to rack his brain trying to remember, but Hammond pulled him back. "Lets get started. Colonel?" He and Sam and Jack sit at the same time.

"Thank you. Those of you on your first trip through the Gate, you should be prepared for what to expect."

Carter interrupted. "I've practically memorized your report from the first mission. I'd like to think I've been preparing for this my whole life."

Kawalsky scoffed. "I think what the Colonel is saying is, have you ever pulled out of a simulated bombing run in an F-16 at 8-plus G's?"

"Yes." Said Sam defiantly

Kawalsky wasn't sure how to respond next. "Well, its way worse than that."

Ferretti piped in this time. "By the time you get to the other side, you're frozen stiff, like you've just been through a blizzard, naked."

The 2 shared one of their stupid little grins. Jack rolled his eyes and smirked.

Sam responded quickly and succinctly. "That's a result of the compression your molecules undergo during the millisecond required for reconstitution."

There it was! Jack soooo did not need this. "Oh, here we go. Another scientist. General, please."

Sam interrupted him again. "Theoretical astrophysicist." Jack snapped back. "Which means?"

Hammond was the one to jump in this time. "Which means she is smarter than you are, Colonel. Especially in matters related to the Stargate."

Kawalsky and Ferretti started to snicker to each other, but made eye contact with Jack and stopped immediately.

Sam spoke again. "Colonel, I was studying the Gate technology for two years before Daniel Jackson made it work and before you both went through. I should have gone through then. But, sir, you and your men might as well accept the fact that I am going through this time."

"Well with all due respect, Doctor, I…"

"It is appropriate to refer to a person by their rank, not their salutation. You should call me "captain", not "doctor."

Hammond spoke up again. "Captain Carter's assignment to this unit is not an option, it's an order."

Sam was feeling beyond irritated at this point.

"I'm an Air Force officer just like you are, Colonel, and just because my reproductive organs are on the inside instead of the outside, doesn't mean I can't handle whatever you can handle."

Jack saw his opening. "Oh, this has nothing to do with you being a woman. I like women." 'Especially you right now, to tell you the truth.' "I just have a little problem with scientists."

"Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War. Is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" That was it. She watched his eyebrows raise and knew she had him.

The rest of the briefing argued the feasibility of burying the Gate and logistics of the trip.

After being dismissed, Jack stormed out and towards his new quarters. This new woman was infuriating! But, that was the thing, she wasn't new! He thought hard and after reaching the elevators, he realized who she was. She was the girl from the first mission to Abydos! The one who blathered on and on about the physics of the wormhole. But, wait, didn't she have longer hair? Why did she cut it? Jack liked it short even, but still, she chopped it all off. and still, that name. Where on earth did he know her name from? It was bugging him this time just as much as it did last time. By the time he made it back to his quarters she had completely consumed his thoughts.

Sam was leaving the briefing room after watching O'Neill storm out. She found herself lost in her thoughts of those chocolate eyes again. they same way she was lost in them 2 years ago. She had never forgotten those eyes, and more than once they had invaded her dreams. As she reached the elevators she felt a hand on her shoulder and pull her out of her trance. She turned to see Lou Ferretti.

"Yes?"

"Listen, Captain..." he started, unable to keep eye contact. "So, um, did you really have the Matt Mason doll?" Sam looked at him with suspicion. "Cause if you did that's really awesome. I had one too. It's what made me want to join the Air Force."

Sam studied him with hesitation, but realized he was being sincere. "Yeah, I did. And yes, I did have the backpack. Best part about him if you ask me." She smiled.

"Lou." He said offering his hand to her. "I know we didn't really come off the greatest in there, but, I mean, Jack and Charlie and I, we've all known each other for a while. we've got a sort of rapport going. And while I can't speak for the other 2, I can say that I have respect for you. I read some of your reports of the physics of the gate while we were on Abydos last time and I was very impressed. And I can tell the General has a great deal of respect for you, and for me, that's reason enough to be glad to work with you."

Sam was shocked. This man had been the most welcoming in the briefing this morning, and if she remembered correctly, he really did listen to her during her presentation 2 years ago.

"Thank you Major. That means a lot. Listen, I know it's going to take a lot to get the colonel and Major Kawalsky to even acknowledge my presence, but are there any tips you can give me? I can hold my own on the field plenty, but that's not to say some insider info wouldn't be helpful,"

"Well, Kawalsky, he's a tough nut to crack. Only being yourself and proving to be useful will make any difference with him. And that just takes time. As for the Colonel? Well, I can already tell you, he's very aware of your presence. believe me. Now, I need to get to my quarters and get changed. I'll see you in the gate room in an hour Captain." And with that he turned the corner and headed into his quarters, leaving Sam standing in the hall wondering what the hell he had meant. She had already made him aware? What? Did he actually remember her from before? Sam made her way to her quarters to change into her BDU's and get ready for the departure.

KAWOOSH!

Jack felt a strange rush of déjà vu. Standing here, in front of the Stargate with his team. Well, almost his team. Swap out one doctor for the other and yeah, you've got his team. He guessed he could deal with her for now. Maybe he could even make nice. Maybe then when they got back from this and he retired again he could ask her out. Even if she said no, so what, it's not like he'd see her again. He got the "lifer" feel from her. So once he left he wouldn't see her again if he didn't want to.

"Try to follow orders this time Colonel" The Generals voice broke his thoughts.

"Sir?"

"This time you bring Daniel Jackson back. Is that clear?

"Yes Sir."

The two officers saluted each other and Jack looks to his team. "Move out!"

Kawalsky, Ferretti walk with the marines immediately up the ramp and through the gate. Leaving only Sam and Jack at the base. Jack looks to Sam, "Captain?"

"Oh, don't worry sir, I won't let you down"

"Good, but I was going to say 'ladies first'"

She rolled her eyes, but started up the ramp, stopping at the edge of the Event Horizon. Sam turned to Jack, "You know, you really will like me once you get to know me."

"Oh, I adore you already Captain." And oh how true that statement really was!

Sam blushed discreetly and turned back to the rippling blue of the wormhole. "My God. Look at this! I mean, the energy the Gate must release to create a stable wormhole is…it's astronomical to use exactly the right word!" She reached out to touch the "water" and watched it ripple magnificently in response to her touch. "You can actually see the fluctuations in the event horizon!"

Jack grinned and knew this was his chance. He placed one hand on her shoulder and with a good push, sent her right through the wormhole.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, 3 chapters in 3 days. Sitting at the courthouse today for Jury duty, so I figured I should bring my laptop and be productive right? and with that being the case, you guys may get another chapter out of me today as well. Well, either that or a separate short story I've been fumbling with in my head for a while that I've been meaning to get out, who knows!?**

**Keep the feedback coming guys! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

**Post Abydos Mission**

**Infirmary**

Sam, Daniel and Jack entered the infirmary and sat on the gurney's. Dr Warner walked in and asked them to strip down and get into gowns, then immediately walked back out to presumably attend to Ferretti. Once the nurse went between each bed and closed the curtains, Jack began to remove his pants, but became distracted when he saw the flash of skin through the crack in the curtain.  
Sam already had taken her black tee off and was taking off her pants. Actually, shimmying was more of the correct description. Hell, whatever you want to call it, it was making her hips wiggle and jack was enthralled. Her dress blues and BDU's did her absolutely NO justice he also took note of her tiny little waist, smooth hips in her standard issue black briefs, and her silky, pale, taught skin. Perfectly blemish free. She began to turn and he noticed her smooth, perfectly sized breasts, held in her black compression sports. As he followed the lines of her sternum and clavicle, up to her neck and gentle jaw bone. His eyes trailed to her lips, which were hanging open in a gasp. 'Oh SHIT!' Sam had caught him staring. Ogling? Drooling? Was he drooling? Either way he was drinking in every inch of her and she knew it! 'Oh jesus!'

Jack turned around as quickly as he could, but realized, too late, that he didn't fully think his action through.

His pants were still around his ankles.

CRASH!

"OOMPH! Ow..."

"Sir! Are you ok?" Sam came around the curtain first as she had watched jack eat shit. She had already slipped a gown on and was leaning over him.

Jack looked up and caught her eyes with his, immediately turning beet red and turning his face back onto the cool concrete floor. "I'm ok..." 'Only my pride is wounded. and it may never recover, I suspect...'There was absolutely no coming back from the embarrassment he had brought on himself this time. He wasn't sure though, but he felt like he could feel her stare on his brief-clad ass, which made him grin. Suddenly, the palpable tension in the room was broken by the sound of laughter from Daniel.

"Jack, are you ok?"

Jack didn't even bother looking up. "MMMPH" He responded defiantly.

"Come on, let me help you up." Daniel offered his hand.

"Uuugh, fine." Jack turned himself over and braced his tangled feet on the ground, extending his hand to Daniel. When he looked to where Sam had been standing, he saw she was gone, but he could hear her in with the Doctor. He looked back to Daniel.

"Jack," Daniel brought his attention back. "What the hell happened?"

"I'll tell you later when we get home."

"Ok, well, I'm holding you to that." "What a surprise Danny-boy."

**Sams quarters**

**Just post exam.**

As Sam made her way back to her quarters she was having trouble keeping her heart rate under control. All she could see in her head was the lust in her CO's face when she caught him looking through the crack in the curtain. She couldn't remember the last time any man had looked at her like that.

She swung her door open and as she closed it she slid down against it, trying to catch her breath. All she could think about was Jacks eyes, drinking her in. She had actually been watching him watching her since she had initially turned around. After she realized his eyes were on her chest she gasped, causing her chest to swell and making Jacks eyes open even bigger, if that was even possible. She had watched his eyes travel up her neck and felt her heart rate accelerate to what could not be healthy. Her breath hitched and her eyes locked with his, causing him to spin around. She wanted to laugh, but she knew he was probably really hurt. She threw on her gown and jumped to his side.

Now she was slumped against her door. All she could feel was the fire that had been set to her nerves. Every inch of her body was electrified and she wasn't sure if it was pain or pleasure.

**Jacks House**

**Later that evening.**

Jack and Daniel entered Jacks house and both headed straight to the refrigerator for beers. They had only discussed Sha're, and the events on Abydos after the original team had left. But as soon as Jack had taken his first sip, Daniel found himself bursting at the seams.

"OkJackwhatthehellhappenedintheinfirmary?!" It came out as more of a sounds, not so much as a sentence containing words. He had seen enough after he heard Jacks fall that he knew it had to do with sam being in her underwear. Daniel remembered Sam from the first briefing 2 years ago. He also remembered the effect she had on Jack. He couldn't stop staring at her. And now, seeing Jack interacting with her again, he knew Jack still had the same feelings as last time.

"Huh? Was that english?" The man knew so many other languages that Jack wouldn't be surprised if it was something else.

"Oh, sorry." Daniel took a deep breath and started over. "What happened in the infirmary today?"

Jack walked across the room to the couch and slouched into it. 'Dammit, he remembered.'

"Oh, um, ok... So, here's the thing..." He dragged it out, trying to compose his thoughts. "Daniel, you can't repeat anything of what I'm about to tell you." Daniel nodded and Jack took a deep breath.

"Ok, so in the infirmary, there was a crack in the curtains and I could see Captain Carter getting undressed. I didn't mean to stare, but, I couldn't help it. I honestly can't remember the last time I felt so attracted to someone since Sara." He hid his face in his hands and groaned.

"Yeah, about that. Where is Sara?"

"Ah, she uh, after I came back from Abydos the first time, she'd already left. Can't really blame her though. I think in her heart she forgave me for what happened to our kid... she just couldn't forget." "And what about you?" "I'm the opposite. I'll never forgive myself, but sometimes, I can forget."

Daniel walked to the couch across from Jack and sat down. He nodded his understanding. As much as he could understand.

"So, about Sam." Her prompted, breaking the silence and bringing Jack back to the original topic."Do you think she might feel the same? I saw how she looked at you."

"It doesn't matter. It's not like anything could happen anyways. You know, Fraternization Regulations, Commanding Office and Subordinate and all, blah blah blah... Wait, what?" 'What the hell did he just say?' "What do you mean the way she looked at me?"

"Huh, I thought you noticed. I thought that's why you were so flustered." Daniel shrugged. "Well, yeah, she was looking at you kinda the same way you were looking at her." He took another swig from the beer and sat back on the couch.

Jack was flabbergasted. She was looking at him the same way?! If Jack wasn't already sitting he would have hit the floor. He felt dizzy and disoriented. How the hell did this woman make him feel this way?

"Alright, well, that's enough of this discussion." Jack had to stop talking about this now. The more he did the more confused he became. "I'm going to bed. Had a long day. You too. a 36 hour one at that. Not including the time change I'm assuming." Jack was babbling and He knew it. He got up and walked into the hall. "Guest rooms first door on the left! 'Nite Space-Monkey!" and with that he slammed his bedroom door.

Daniel was left on the couch chuckling to himself about Sam and Jack. He had to find out more about these god-forsaken regulations Jack mentioned. They sounded like bullshit whatever they were. And what the hell, 'Space Monkey?' where did that come from? He pulled himself off the couch and walked towards the guest room. Might as well get some sleep.

**Sams Quarters**

Sam tossed and turned, drifting in and out of a restless sleep. His eyes kept invading her thoughts. She sat up and slowly moved her legs off the side. Stood and was making her way to her dresser when a knock at the door distracted her. She looked at the time: 0223. 'Who the hell would be coming to my quarters at this time? She opened her door and lost her breath when she saw Colonel O'Neill standing in her doorway.

"Sir, what are you-" He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, locking it. He turned back to her. He walked closer and closer, causing her to step back each time, finally hitting the bed with the back of her knees. Jack had her cornered, stopping only once his nose was only inches from hers. He brought his hand up to her cheek, tracing the lines of her jaw with his thumb. She closed her eyes and reveled in his touch. His other hand moving up her arm, eventually settling on her neck. He moved closer, brushing her lips with his. She breathed in sharply and the second she opened her eyes he made full contact. Softly at first, but she opened her mouth to his kiss immediately, returning the gentle prodding from his tongue. As soon as she did, he took the gesture as his green light. He crushed his lips harder against hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. She responded feverishly, further responding to his exploring tongue. She fell backwards taking him with her onto the bed. In a desperate struggle she ripped his shirt off and ran her hands along his toned chest. "Colonel!" she gasped. "This is... So... Oh god.." She finished her attempted sentence with a groan as Jack pushed himself against her. "Shhh, Carter, you're thinking too much." "But, Jack!" He pulled her sleep shirt off and buried himself within her neck, nuzzling and nipping, continuing to grind himself against her. She knew she should push him off, but her really did not want to. His hand made its way between her thighs. She was getting close and she knew it. She could feel the tingling in her core. She allowed herself to fall into his touches and they absorbed her. "Jack" she groaned his name. Over and over as she reached her peak, "JACK!" She screamed and shot up in bed. She was covered in sweat and having palpitations. She couldn't catch her breath. 'It was just a dream... Oh God, what a dream.'

Thoughts overwhelmed her as she fell back against her pillow. 'Why the hell am I having dreams about my CO?!' She fidgeted, unable to get comfortable. It may have only been a dream but she could still feel his body pressed against her. She needed his hands on her again. Figuring there was no way she could shake this feeling and knowing she wasn't getting any more sleep, she pulled herself out of bed and changed to go to the base gym. If she couldn't act on her frustration sexually, she might as well beat the crap out of something.

**Briefing room**

**0900 hours.**

O'Neill, Carter, Jackson, Kawalsky and a handful of marines stood around the table composing themselves. Jack had just been given command of the newly formed flagship team "SG-1" of the Stargate Command. He and his team would be traveling to the coordinates Ferretti had given them with the marines as backup and they were waiting for confirmation from the control room that all was clear to go. Daniel double checking his weapon making sure he was comfortable with it, knowing he was ready and willing to use it to get his wife back. Sam was going over some gadget with unwavering attention and Jack was watching his team. There was something strange about his new 2IC today. She had been professional and military in her interactions with him since they met, but today, it felt like she was almost rigid towards him. 'Oh man, I fucked up' he thought, remembering what transpired the day before. He was shocked she hadn't either reported him or requested assignment to Kawalskys team instead, 'So what the hell?'

"SG teams 1 and 2, please report to the embarkation room!" came the announcement over the intercom. And the 2 teams made their way down.

Standing back in front of the gate the 2 teams took their positions. Sam, Jack and Daniel standing at the front, flanked by Kawalsky and SG-2.

Samuels wormed his way into the room and approached the teams. "Colonel I'd like to remind you that rescuing Doctor Daniel's wife is a secondary objective. In the event you fail to notify base camp within 24 hours, SG-2 will scrub the mission and return without you." Jack wanted to make a snide comment back towards the Major, but held his tongue. "Understood"

Kawalsky spoke up instead, eyes locked on Samuels. "Not going to happen Colonel, SG-2 wont leave without you." Samuels glared at Kawalsky and looked back to Jack, "Alright, lets confirm transmitter codes. Remember, only the right code will open this Iris, and if you lose your transmitter you can not get home."

"Understood, Sir." Spoke Sam who was making hers was adjusted correctly.

KAWOOSH!

Hammond came over the intercom. "SG-1, SG-2, if you do not return in 24 hours your remote transmitter codes will be locked out, and the iris will be sealed permanently. At that point there will be no return. Is that understood?"

Jack turned to face the control room window and saluted. "Yes, Sir." Then, turning to Sam and Daniel stated. "Lets move out!" They traveled up the ramp and entered the wormhole.

Samuels looked back to Kawalsky and spoke, "I kinda wish I was going with you." Kawalsky looked him up and down, "Yeah? I'm kinda glad you're staying behind." and with that he made his way up to the gate with his team on his six.

***A note about Daniel and the beer. In the episode Daniel implied that his tolerance was diminished after not having been for so long, but they show the Abydonians passing a Moonshine-like drink between them. While I can imagine that Daniel may not regularly drink, I'm assuming that he at least sometimes partakes in a ceremonial drink. And if it really was moonshine or something close, I've tried moonshine once, and damn its much more potent than any beer. It's just something that's bugged me for a while, I guess...***


End file.
